About Tomorrow
by Kiwipuffs
Summary: A sequel to About Today( The metalband au is about Wan being in a metalband in high school. Raava and Wan are pretty much stoner buddies. This post is basically just a collection of drabbles..about their times together i guess. Rated M for drug use and sex.


**i. Morning**

The morning sun peeked up from behind the hills in the window. She slowly lifted up her head to discover that her other half was still in a slumber. She was still laying on top of him before she fell asleep the night prior. His arms were softly, but firmly wrapped around her waist. Still tired, Raava slowly turned her head the other direction and lied her head back onto his chest.

Wait. Something feels weird. She opens her eyes once more to only discover that he was no longer wearing his shirt from last night. She rolled her eyes; he probably took it off as a lame attempt to impress her or something.

Tilting her chin upward, she takes another glimpse at his face. He's eyes are relaxed but still closed. Her eyes traveled down back to his chest, she studied his collarbone, slowly brushing her fingers across his clavicle. She chuckled softly, his skin was pretty soft for a man's.

She brought her head up once more, her white hair streamed over her shoulders. She took her hand off his chest and adjusted the one fallen strap of her tanktop. She then placed her hand on the sofa they were lying on and attempted to lift herself up; her movements slow as an attempt to be considerate to Wan.

His arms tighten and gently pulled her back, preventing her from rising any further, "Raava," he muttered under his breath, his eyes still closed.

She freezed. Is..is he awake? She remains motionless in her current position, still on top of his form. She shifts her eyes across the room.

A moment passed by and she tried to pull herself up again, but this time rising a bit slower.

"Raava," he muttered again, in a slightly more desperate tone. He moved his hands from the side of her waist to the back of her shoulders and slighty pressed her back onto his chest.

"Are…are you awake?" she whispered, assuming he was still in a state of slumber.

"Of course I am," he opens his left eye, shining a small smile at her.

A scowl engulfed Raava's face, "Then…will you please let me get up? I have to leave soon,"

"Nah," he replies to her, closing both of his eyes.

"Excuse me? We can hang out later,"

"True,"eyes still closed, he reached out with his right arm and intertwined his fingers in her soft, snow colored hair.

"Also, I'm kind of cold," he added.

"Excuse me?" Raava swatted his hand away from her hair. "Well maybe you should've thought of that before you took off your shirt,".

"Well…uhh," he opened his eyes again, shifting his eyes across the room as if he was looking for an answer somewhere in the room, "I took off my shirt be-,"

Before he could finish his sentence, she leaned in and pulled him into a delicate kiss, softly pressing her lips on his.

She slowly pulls from his face, "Now please…let me go," Raava asks nicely showcasing a small smile, cradling his jaw in her hand. She could feel the pricks on the side of his face from his facial hair.

"Do you think we could-,"

"Let me go,".

**ii. Another Night**

A small flame hovered under a lighter. As it vanished, darkness filled the room once more. The moon gave off a faint, dim light through the window. He slowly exhaled. A cloud of smoke hovered around his head.

Usually he wouldn't smoke weed in Raava's room but this weekend was an exception since her father was out of town.

…Well not exactly an exception, he knew Raava would probably scold him anyway the next morning for filling her whole room with the sweet smell of marijuana.

Wan was sitting up in the covers, next to a sleeping Raava. It was three in the morning, he couldn't sleep; too many thoughts were racing in his mind.

He glanced over at Raava. Asleep on her stomach, her snow-white hair pools over the sheets underneath her. Her bare back was exposed to the darkness of the room. Leaning closer to her form, he softly brushes the back of his fingers across the spine of her back, feeling the goosebumps of her smooth skin. Her blue tattoos complimented her skin despite the poor lighting in the room. Suddenly, Raava shifted a little and groan escape her lips.

"Shit" he whispered under his breath, quickly retracting his hand from her back.

Raava moaned once more and turned to her side, opposite of Wan.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He softly pulled the light blue blanket from the bottom of her waist to over the tip of her shoulders.

How could someone so beautiful want to be intimately tangled with a mess like him? There were so many other options for a gorgeous and talented young woman like her. He couldn't understand what possibly made her look past all of his flaws.

Her hair smoothly streamed down over her shoulders. Despite her hair being somewhat messy, it resembled great elegance. He slowly returns the joint to his lips to inhale the joint once more.

**iii. The Library**

**note:** a bit less serious than the two previous parts

"Raava…it's getting late. We should go," Wan whispered, trying to be considerate of the others studying in the library.

The moon shined bright outside the library window. Several students sat down at randomly

scattered tables with their noses in textbooks, quietly studying for finals coming up next monday.

"No, Wan. You need to get this down," Raava replied, shooting down his suggestion.

"I'll look at Henderson Hasselhoff equation later tonight when I get home,"

"It's the Henderson-Hasselbach equation," Raava replies, glancing up from the book, raising an eyebrow, "And no you won't. You and I both know that," she said, tilting her head back towards the textbook on the table.

Suddenly the front doors of the library burst open; all eyes darted to the front of the room. A young man entered the giant expanse of what is the school library. Dark black hair covered his eyes while he glanced down; preoccupied with an open book in his hands.

"Vaatu," Wan muttered under his breath as his expression turns sour.

"Dammit, he's going to want to study with us if he sees us," Raava sighed, holding her head as if she were anticipating a headache.

"Yah, that's not going to happen," Wan responded, rising from his seat and gently grabbing her hand, "Come with me,"

"Wait, where are we going?" Raava asked, looking back at their table, "We can't leave our stuff here,"

"We'll grab our things later," Wan smiled back at her as they quickly walk past a few aisles of book shelves.

They passed several book shelves back before stopping; Wan looked around, checking the security of the current location. Raava peered her head around the corner of the bookshelf to sneak in a glace at Vaatu.

Vaatu looked up from his book and glanced at the table where Wan and Raava's books were. He suddenly stopped walking and stared at Raava's bag. His head turned around, swiftly glancing around the room before sitting down at the table.

"Shit, he must of recognized my book-bag," Raava sighed, backing away from the corner of the bookshelf, "How long do you think he's gonna stay there?"

"Probably until the library closes," Wan replies, shrugging.

"Shit, the library closes late before Finals Week," Raava muttered, "I don't want stay that long. But then again, I really don't want to interact with that jerk tonight," She told Wan shortly before he walked behind her.

"Well you don't have to," Wan whispered in her ear, behind her back. His hand slowly drifted to the back of her skirt.

"You idiot, we can't do this shit in the library," she nagged, swatting away the hand on her backside while turning back to him.

"Just one kiss," he assured her before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pressing his lips against hers. She responded with a quiet but content moan. Closing her eyes while deepening the kiss, she intertwines her fingers into the roots of his dark hair.

"Just a few kisses," Raava quickly added, "Okay?"

"Alright," Wan replies, smiling, his tone a bit annoyed.

A few passionate kisses later Raava realized that Wan actually got his way when she found herself being held up high from under her thighs, her back pressed against a shelf. Both of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. From his slowly rocking hips, Raava had a great difficulty keeping her breathes quiet and even.

"It's pretty convenient that you wore a skirt today," he whispered in her hair, in a leering tone.

"Just shut up," she replied as she tugs a lock of his marijuana scented dark black hair.

"Raava?" Vaatu's voice echos from a few aisles back.

They freeze. Raava and Wan quickly stare at eachother, an expression of horror consumed both of their faces. Frowning with eyes wide, Wan gently lowered her feet back on the floor while Raava attempts to fix her hair.

"He's looking for you; let's go around here to buy us some time," Wan says, zipping up his pants before he walks behind another aisle.

The two silently but quickly walk through the walls of untouched books. Raava is still running her fingers through her light hair, attempting to hide any evidence of her last activity.

"Raava, where are you?" The voice repeats again, appearing from a closer source

"Shit, shit, go the other way," Raava whispers as she grabed Wan's arm, yanking it in the opposite direction; they quickly turned another corner.

A unused desk caught Raava's eye.

"Let's hide under this desk,"

"What? That's not going to wo—"

Raava pulled Wan under the desk with her. It was a tight fit but they were able to squeeze under it. Wan was still breathing hard.

"Shut your mouth!" Raava whispered, "Could you breathe any louder?"

"I'm sor—"

"Raava?" Vaatu repeated.

A bright pink color engulfed her cheeks. He was really close, she could practically sense his presence. They heard a pair of shoes walk by the desk. Suddenly the footsteps stop. She held her breath.

Don't look under the desk, don't look under the desk.

"Raava?"

She closes her eyes tight, horrified of the thought that Vaatu might discover her under a desk with Wan.

The sound of foot steps resume, Raava lets a silent sigh. The footsteps slowly became more and more faint. He was walking in another direction.

"I think he's gone," Raava glances back at Wan; he was beaming, "Why…are you smiling.?"

"You should've seen your face," Wan replied, silently laughing under his breath.

His cheery attitude didn't appear to fix the dirty look on her face. "You're the best," Wan added, wrapping his arms around her to give her a firm hug.


End file.
